


【铁盾】工科生和艺术生的爱情故事

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 沙雕中式校园au，请根据个人口味谨慎食用





	1. Chapter 1

　　【1】

　　每次走进艺术学院，托尼都觉得自己是个和这里格格不入的外星人，所以今天要不是和史蒂夫有约在先，他死都不会进艺术学院的食堂。

　　托尼找了个能够看见食堂两个门的位置坐下来，在焦急等待史蒂夫的过程当中，他倒是先看见了不少熟人。

　　先是舞蹈系的娜塔莎和克林特踩着他们一贯灵动的步伐进门了——到现在托尼还是对舞蹈系有男生这个事实感到震惊，更让他震惊的是他的生命中还出现了不止一个舞蹈系男生，化学系的旺达说她弟弟也是隔壁艺术学院舞蹈系的。

　　然后是长发飘飘个头特高让人难以忽略的奥丁森兄弟——这哥俩一个是拍先锋电影的，一个是搞行为艺术的，说老实话，“先锋”、“电影”、“行为”、“艺术”这几个词拆开看托尼都能搞懂，但把它们合起来的后果就是托尼其实一直没有明白他们到底是干什么的。

　　然后美术系的学生们终于涌入了食堂，托尼一眼就在其中找到了史蒂夫，而走在史蒂夫旁边的是他的好朋友巴基。

　　托尼刚和史蒂夫在一起的时候，曾经看过巴基上台表演时的照片，西装革履人模人样坐在琴凳上弹钢琴的巴基令一向没什么艺术细胞的托尼肃然起敬，并且直接导致托尼在见到巴基本尊的时候受到了成倍的惊吓。

　　长发胡茬黑眼圈，大冬天的穿短袖，还纹了个花臂。

　　“这中间到底发生了什么？”

　　史蒂夫面无表情：“他上大学之后开始玩摇滚了。”

　　“那怎么还胖了呢？”

　　史蒂夫痛心疾首：“我们这儿有个食堂大妈叫灭霸，做的紫薯包特别好吃……”

　　【2】

　　摇滚青年巴基·巴恩斯是来给史蒂夫的男朋友——也就是托尼——做审查的。

　　所以他气势汹汹地坐到了托尼对面，并且在史蒂夫刚要开口的时候迅速打断：“你别说话！我来问！”

　　史蒂夫无奈地看向了托尼，不过因为托尼执意想和他交换一个苦命鸳鸯的眼神，他又把视线给移开了，转而盯着托尼后方试图从克林特那里抢个紫薯包的洛基。由于食堂大妈灭霸是计划生育政策的坚决拥护者，所以死活不肯卖任何东西给洛基，气得洛基在窗口前喊：“我是领养的！索尔才是超生！他上头还有个姐姐！他爹妈当初为了生他还把他姐姐送乡下去了！”

　　史蒂夫考虑着要不要改天去和灭霸解释解释，时代变了，现在开放二胎了……

　　巴基已经开始一条条盘问：“听史蒂夫说你是隔壁学校的，学什么的？”

　　“机械工程。”

　　“工科生？”巴基飞快地在本子上记了一笔，转过头小声和史蒂夫嘀咕，“工科生可要不得啊。”

　　“工科生怎么了，难道工科生就不配拥有爱情吗！”

　　这话托尼并没有说出口，他在心理安慰自己，大丈夫能屈能伸，识时务者为俊杰，留得青山在不怕没柴烧，并且试图为自己掰回一城：“业余时间喜欢写点程序。”

　　托尼瞥见巴基又在本子上给他扣了一分，而且又和史蒂夫嘀咕：“工科生就算了，还是程序员？”

　　托尼大概搞清楚了，巴基是在拿史蒂夫这种当代五好青年的标准在要求他。他赶紧搜肠刮肚地给自己找加分项，问题是，托尼是那种在升旗仪式上先被表扬成绩然后被批评操行的学生，从小到大连个升旗手都没当过，就当了一礼拜课代表还因为帮漂亮女生写作业给革职了。

　　“大几啊？”

　　“大三。以前跳过两级，所以我实际上和史蒂夫一样大。”

　　谈到这个托尼就想鞠一把辛酸泪，当时刚上大学没多久，班上男生集体跑去网吧开黑，只有托尼一个人因为年龄不够没能进得去，一个人蹲在墙根底下撸串，就在这个时候，史蒂夫领着一帮警察走了过来，指着网吧的大门说：“警察同志，就是这儿了！”

　　然后警察就冲进去了，托尼上前去拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“查未成年人上网？别费心了，这网吧未成年人根本不让进，不然我就不站这儿了。”

　　“是查拿网吧打掩护的贩毒窝点。”

　　对于史蒂夫能干出这种惊天动地的事儿来，托尼并没有感到多惊讶，在他那因为跳级而缩短了许多的高中生涯里，他不止一次听说过艺术班史蒂夫的赫赫威名：他们班上有个诨名红骷髅的混混纠集起一帮同学搞了个嗨爪帮，史蒂夫发现之后立刻出手制止，并且成功地把他们改造成了嗨爪学习小组。

　　“托尼·史塔克？”史蒂夫在夜色中仔细打量了一下托尼，“因为喝醉酒之后调戏同学在升旗仪式的时候被霍华德校长拎到台上全校通报批评的那个？”

　　“我在学校那么多风云事迹，你怎么就记得这个？”

　　“因为我就是那个被你调戏了的同学。”

　　托尼还能说什么呢，他只能祈祷史蒂夫没把这段往事透露给巴基，不然他今天可能出不了食堂的门——乐观点想，可能可以躺着出食堂的门。

　　而现在，托尼意识到这段往事有没有被透露给巴基都不重要了，因为摇滚青年忽然把笔一摔，愤怒地质问托尼：“你和他谈恋爱这么久都不知道他以前因为生病休学过两年？”

　　“这不怪他。”史蒂夫赶紧按住巴基，“是我自己没说。”

　　托尼在“我男朋友其实比我大两岁”这个事实中震惊了很久，后来他和史蒂夫进行了私下沟通：“我让你叫我学长的时候你怎么没和我解释一下我们的年龄问题？”

　　“那又不是你的恶趣味第一次不符合实际情况了，我难道每次都要解释吗？”

　　【3】

　　骑着马克50自行车回学校的路上，托尼一直在想着这件事。

　　他觉得认识史蒂夫以来，自己已经做出了不少改变，比如以前他总是会嘲笑史蒂夫洗澡时唱的老年人歌单，但现在他不光学会欣赏还学会接了。

　　有一次史蒂夫在浴室里刚起了个头：“我像一朵雪花天上来——”

　　托尼立刻踩准了节拍接上：“多想飘进你的情怀——”

　　史蒂夫顿了一下，换了首歌：“你是谁，为了谁……”

　　托尼早已把歌词全部背熟：“我的战友你何时回！”

　　“你说吧，要我等多久——”

　　“把一生给你够不够——”

　　“夜半三更哟，盼天明——”

　　“寒冬腊月哟，盼春风——”

　　托尼来回接了七八首之后，史蒂夫沉默了半天，推开浴室门往托尼脸上扔了条毛巾：“唱歌自己起头！”

　　托尼感觉很委屈。

　　毕竟他这么虚心好学，为了史蒂夫恶补老歌红歌，连京剧都会唱了，谁给他放个伴奏，他立刻就能上台来一段“爹爹留下无价宝，光辉照儿永向前”。

　　但他在摇滚青年巴恩斯手底下一分都没拿到！

　　想到这里托尼更加委屈了，他一边锁车一边掏出手机给史蒂夫打电话：“我觉得他肯定不会同意的，我也不用和我爸说了，我爸肯定也不会同意的，要不我们还是私奔吧。”

　　艺术学院宿舍的信号一直不怎么好，史蒂夫应该是起身走到了阳台：“你刚才说什么？”

　　托尼不顾车棚附近来来往往行人投来的目光，中气十足地朝着手机那头大喊：“我说，我们私奔吧！”

　　史蒂夫斩钉截铁地回答他：“不行，我明早还有课。”

　　【4】

　　托尼捧着他碎了一地的少男之心回到宿舍的时候，只有布鲁斯在。

　　他们这个四人寝室里其实就住了三个人，机械工程系的托尼、天文学系的布鲁斯和图书馆学系的贾维斯。

　　贾维斯神出鬼没并且把生命的绝大部分时间都贡献给了周边各大高校的图书馆，托尼从来没在食堂见过他，当然也没见过他叫外卖，当托尼和舍友们分享零食的时候，布鲁斯欣然接受，贾维斯却严肃地说：“谢谢，但我只要有精神食粮就够了。”

　　更可怕的是他似乎什么都会，托尼有一次为了程序bug焦头烂额，从头到尾查了几遍也没查出来问题在哪儿，刚从图书馆回来的贾维斯从他身后经过，看了一眼他的屏幕，轻描淡写地说：“栈溢出了。”

　　所以贾维斯不在宿舍里是相当正常的，托尼目前能找到的唯一恋爱咨询对象就是布鲁斯·班纳，但问题又来了：布鲁斯在这方面还不如托尼。

　　托尼成天往隔壁艺术学院跑是因为史蒂夫，而布鲁斯成天往隔壁艺术学院跑是因为娜塔莎，他花了很长一段时间搞清楚“娜塔莎和克林特是舞伴，他们非常亲密又合拍几乎可以说是灵魂伴侣但实际上并不是一对”，然后终于有勇气去约娜塔莎出去了。

　　“我真的没想到你说的出去会是带她去郊外看星星——好吧，这可能是挺浪漫的，但这件外套是怎么回事？”

　　布鲁斯脸上带着奇妙的笑容向托尼解释，今天风大，冷得他直打喷嚏，娜塔莎就贴心地把外套脱给他了。

　　托尼本来想嘲讽一番，但最后还是因为心虚闭嘴了，他想起来他和史蒂夫有一次去看电影，他穿着短袖在空调强劲的冷风中冻得直哆嗦又不好意思说，结果史蒂夫从包里掏出了一条小毯子，自己盖一小半，给托尼盖了一大半。

　　【5】

　　像是知道宿舍里有两个在恋爱中受挫的室友正在等待，贾维斯破天荒地在天还亮着的时候回到了宿舍。

　　他一进门托尼就问他：“老贾，你懂恋爱问题吗？”

　　托尼和布鲁斯都已经默认了贾维斯什么都会，或者至少可以说，他会什么都不奇怪。

　　但这次，他们温文尔雅博学多识还从来不和你抢零食的世界级好舍友把怀里的一摞书放在桌上，抬眼看向他们，缓缓开口：“爱情太复杂了，我不懂。”

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　【6】

　　虽说不懂爱，但贾维斯就是贾维斯，无论碰到什么问题都保持思路清晰，他提出，这个事情还是要问有经验的人。

　　这就是贾维斯的优点同时也是缺点：他经常提出一些非常正确但是没法执行的方案，就好比你去问他有什么养生秘诀，他回答你保持呼吸不要断气。

　　托尼心情复杂地指着自己：“老贾，你知道吗，我们的同龄人交友圈里，目前恋爱经验最丰富的人居然是我。第一，我有男朋友；第二，我男朋友是隔壁艺术学院的；第三，他理论上来说还是我学弟——虽然现在我男朋友他哥们儿显然不同意这门亲事，但我们的交友圈里还有谁有此成就？”

　　三个人同时沉默了好一会儿，托尼猜测他们和他一样在反思他们的交友圈是多么狭隘。

　　“其实在搞定对方亲属这方面，我弟弟应该很有经验。”贾维斯说，“所以我们可以先解决托尼的问题。”

　　布鲁斯和托尼同时问他：“你还有弟弟？！”

　　几秒钟尴尬的停顿之后，托尼又问：“好吧，你弟弟居然谈恋爱了而且还搞定了对方亲属？他对象谁啊，我们认识吗？”

　　“他女朋友你们都认识的，就是化学系的旺达。”

　　“那……”托尼艰难地开口，“你弟弟是搞定旺达她弟弟了还是搞定旺达她爹了啊？”

　　【7】

　　旺达的弟弟皮特罗，明明是隔壁艺术学院舞蹈系的，但在托尼他们学校这边却是无人不知无人不晓。

　　因为在开学第一天时，皮特罗一阵风似的冲进来，在人来人往的广场上抱住了旺达，声嘶力竭地痛哭：“旺达！我不能没有你啊旺达！”

　　当时所有人都以为这位帅气的舞蹈系小哥一定是旺达的前男友，后来大家得知了这其实是旺达的龙凤胎弟弟，纷纷露出世风日下人心不古的表情，只有见多识广的贾维斯表现得非常淡定，还给其他人科普民俗学小知识：“部分地区有这个说法，龙凤胎上辈子都是殉情的爱人，这一世相守却不能相爱……”

　　听了这个小知识的人纷纷点头称是，并一致同意就皮特罗这个架势，得是过桥的时候没喝孟婆汤。

　　所以如果贾维斯他弟弟搞定了旺达她弟弟，那托尼只能说真不愧是老贾的弟弟，无所不能。

　　但旺达她爸爸也没有比她弟弟好搞定到哪里去——准确来说是难搞定了好几个数量级，老万不仅是旺达的爸，也是这漫威大学城一霸。

　　要说这漫威大学城一向是卧虎藏龙，那天托尼去隔壁艺术学院找史蒂夫的时候还看见某所学校门前拉起了显眼的横幅：热烈庆祝我校瓦坎达籍毕业生特查拉回国登基。

　　托尼当时笑得差点连人带车撞到马路牙子上去，这些年来中非友好，非洲留学生数量激增，三不五时就能见到某非洲学生衣锦还乡回去就任重要职务，甚至还有回去当总统的，但回老家登基的这还是头一个。

　　而且史蒂夫居然还认识这位家里有王位要继承的非洲同学，特查拉临走的时候史蒂夫拉着托尼一起去给他买临别赠礼，由于史蒂夫要求托尼给点建设性提议，托尼终于有机会满足一下自己的好奇心：“这位国王陛下来这儿到底是学什么的啊？”

　　史蒂夫压低了声音：“表面上学什么不重要，实际上他是来学治国之道的。”

　　“那你买套毛选送他吧，他肯定喜欢。”托尼抬手一指书店，“没准儿过几年我们大街小巷都得拉横幅：热烈庆祝瓦坎达加入社会主义大家庭。”

　　然而同学们没等来瓦坎达加入社会主义大家庭的横幅，倒是等来了“热烈庆祝我校学生家长万磁王独立建国”的横幅，之后老万搓着两个保健球来学校看望旺达顺便发展下线推销磁疗仪的时候，就再也没人敢提他年轻的时候混黑社会的事儿了，当然，哪里都有管不住嘴又不怕死的人：就像托尼这种的。

　　自从得罪了老万，托尼就开始怀疑老万是不是有什么特异功能。

　　只要他骑着车从老万跟前经过，他忠心耿耿服役多年的马克系列自行车就会开始花式翻车和把不住龙头，最惨烈的一次直接撞到了树上，瘸着一条腿被史蒂夫扶去了医务室。

　　然后躺在医务室的床上靠在史蒂夫怀里干嚎：“我觉得我快要撑不住了，快说点什么让我对生命重新燃起希望……”

　　眼看着史蒂夫都快眼含热泪了，医务室斯特兰奇老师撩开帘子走进来：“行了行了，就擦破点皮你嚎什么嚎。”

　　托尼不死心地搂紧史蒂夫：“万一破伤风了呢！”

　　史蒂夫沉吟片刻：“托尼，我给你讲个关公刮骨疗毒的故事，你一定要坚强……”

　　“这故事就不用你讲了，四大名著我还是看过的。”看见史蒂夫怀疑的眼神，托尼心虚地纠正自己，“呃，虽然没看全但好歹也看了。连红楼梦我都看了。”

　　“真的？那红楼梦你最喜欢哪个情节？”

　　托尼开始努力回忆红楼梦里究竟都有些个什么情节，连假装干嚎都忘了，最后迟疑着憋出来七个字：“贾宝玉初试云雨情？”

　　简言之，旺达她爸爸、旺达她弟弟包括旺达本人，都不是什么省油的灯，所以现在的托尼十分好奇，贾维斯的弟弟到底是何等人物。

　　【8】

　　托尼把史蒂夫也叫了过来。

　　在茫茫的自行车潮之中，史蒂夫总是格外显眼，这都要归功于他的自行车。这车是史蒂夫帮学校清理库房的时候扒拉出来的，那时候除了史蒂夫看出来这是一辆自行车，其他人都以为这是一堆废铁，后来是史蒂夫发挥自己的动手能力硬是把它给修好了，除了骑快了就嘎吱嘎吱响之外毫无缺点。

　　托尼曾经发誓他追到史蒂夫之后第一件要做的事情就是给他换自行车，但每次史蒂夫骑着那辆破驴停在他跟前的时候他就把什么都给忘了：毕竟人的美貌具有极强的主观能动性，人长得帅，连开碰碰车都帅。

　　史蒂夫停好自行车，转身问旺达：“我怎么记得你说过你爸爸是开幼儿园的？”

　　“那算是我另一个爸。”旺达随口解释，“我们家家庭状况比较复杂……”

　　在旺达的描述之下，托尼和史蒂夫意识到，他们居然还撞见过旺达的两个爸爸。

　　那是一个晴朗的夜晚，他俩正手牵手在学校附近散步并熟练地拒绝大妈们“小伙子开房吗有免费WIFI”的推销，远远地就看见广场上有两个老人，一个坐着轮椅，另一个推着他慢慢往前走，两人有说有笑，画面十分温馨。

　　托尼当时已经学乖了很多，他知道接下来史蒂夫肯定要开始感慨人生了，所以他闭上嘴没有指出这个温馨画面中的一个人以前是个黑社会。

　　史蒂夫果然开口感慨了：“你说，我们老了之后也能像这样吗？”

　　然而托尼当时还没有学会和男朋友说话的时候要稍微过过脑子，他脱口而出的回答是：“怎么，你也想坐轮椅？”

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　【9】

　　为了活跃一下气氛，旺达拿出了自己亲手制作的小点心，邀请托尼和史蒂夫一起品尝。托尼琢磨着这玩意儿可能是旺达在化学实验室里面倒腾出来的，按照旺达一贯的套路，味道和安全性都相当存疑，于是他礼貌性地拿起一块小蛋糕，一边假模假样地放到嘴旁一边在桌子底下拍史蒂夫的大腿，小声提醒他：“别吃。”

　　本来史蒂夫觉得这样不太礼貌，而且他又很清楚托尼有多喜欢小题大做，但他有着极强的求生欲和细致入微的观察能力，当他看见幻视的脸色因为吃了一块旺达自制饼干而变得红里透绿之后，史蒂夫果断地决定采纳托尼的建议，手里抓着一块曲奇反复移动游而不击，打出了风采，打出了水平——前阵子毛选没白看，希望收到了这份礼物回国登基的特查拉也多看看，不要在和大家一起玩战略类游戏的时候再选用排好阵型平原冲刺这种低效率的作战方式了，他带的队伍是步兵又不是端着骑枪的骑兵。

　　但旺达显然认为这两个来虚心求教的苦命鸳鸯面对她的手工制食品没有表现出足够的热情，她把纸盒子往史蒂夫和托尼的方向推了推：“多吃点，别客气呀。”

　　“对啊，史蒂夫，别客气，都是熟人，幻视他哥还睡我上铺呢，来，多吃点，我喂你。”

　　在史蒂夫无声的瞪视之下，托尼一向不怎么强烈的求生欲迎来了一次恰到好处的小爆发，他有些尴尬地把递到史蒂夫嘴边的小蛋糕收回来，默默地塞到了自己嘴里：“我先吃为敬。”

　　既然托尼冲锋在前当了敢死队员，接下来的谈话就变得很高效了，幻视分享了很多关于应对旺达的黑社会老爹和以对姐姐过度保护而出名的弟弟的经验，旺达还做了一个补充：“而且你们内部一定要团结。”

　　为了把嘴里小蛋糕的味道给盖掉而正在拼命喝茶的托尼咽下一口浓茶：“这个我明白，夫妻本是同林鸟……下一句什么来着？”

　　要说这幻视不愧是老贾的弟弟，瞧这民俗知识储备，立刻就给接上：“大难临头各自飞。”

　　史蒂夫叹了一口气：“你不会说话就给我少说两句。”

　　“那你这嘴跟抹了蜜似的平时能不能多说两句甜的？”

　　临别之前，幻视盛情邀请史蒂夫和托尼下次再来品尝旺达亲手制作的西点，在无视了托尼尽量委婉的拒绝之后，他又补充道：“我再送给你两句口诀，再累再苦，就当自己是二百五……”

　　托尼眼含热泪点头，自己接上了第二句：“再难再险，就当自己是二皮脸！”

　　“与君共勉！”

　　史蒂夫就纳了闷了，这种时候托尼文学素养怎么这么高？

　　【10】

　　这天史蒂夫很难得地一个人在食堂吃饭，他喜欢选个角落里的安静位置，一边吃一边看看窗外的景色，享受悠闲的独处时光。不过他刚享受到一半，就看见娜塔莎和克林特急匆匆地进来，两个人分头在食堂里张望着，好像在找人似的。

　　史蒂夫站起身朝他俩的方向挥手示意，他们看见之后松了一口气，然后向史蒂夫所在的方向走了过去。

　　“怎么了？”史蒂夫看出来两个人气都没喘匀，好像是从什么地方跑过来的，“在找我？”

　　娜塔莎撩了一把汗湿的头发，在史蒂夫对面坐定：“没什么，就是你发小和你男朋友在广场喷泉前打起来了，因为打得太精彩甚至有人扔钱，还有人喊要再来一场。”

　　史蒂夫丢下筷子就要往食堂外面跑，被克林特给按住了胳膊：“你别急啊，听我们说完。”

　　“你先告诉我他们为什么打起来了？”

　　“巴基今晚带着吉他去广场喷泉那儿自弹自唱。”

　　“他不是经常这么干吗？”史蒂夫意识到了问题出在另一个人身上，“那托尼干什么了？”

　　娜塔莎整理好了发型，抬起头回答：“他去给巴基扔了两百块钱。巴基说你把钱拿回去我这不是卖艺，托尼说哎呀你弹得挺好的这钱你就拿着吧别跟我客气，按我和队长的关系，咱俩谁跟谁啊。然后他俩一言不合就吵起来了，再然后就动手了。”

　　两人打完第一回合正准备歇一歇，人群里忽然冒出一句：“别停啊继续打！LoktarOgar！”

　　巴基猛然转过头面向声音传来的方向，围观的人以为他想先揍起哄的，没想到他眼前一亮，惊喜地开始对暗号：“刚才是谁叫的？为了部落？”

　　他没等到人群中的回答，倒是等到了托尼的回答：“为了希尔瓦娜斯？”

　　巴基更激动了，看着托尼就像看着他失散多年的兄弟：“你也玩魔兽啊！不早说！”

　　“所以我们来就是想告诉你，你发小和你男朋友相见恨晚，现在去网吧打魔兽了。”在叙述完当时的场景后，克林特总结道。

　　“男人之间的爱情真复杂。”娜塔莎突发感慨，“但男人之间的友谊真简单。”

　　【11】

　　晚上和托尼在学校小池塘旁边见面之前，史蒂夫还是很担心的。

　　他虽然没玩过魔兽世界，但有身为魔兽世界重度玩家的发小和男朋友，多年来耳濡目染也知道魔兽世界的特色之一是玩家被分为了两个阵营：水火不容的联盟和部落。

　　而且他刚好也知道巴基是个连双面间谍成就都没拿的忠实的部落玩家，托尼则是个连浴巾上都印着联盟标志的联盟玩家。

　　“哦，我也有部落小号的，不常上而已。”托尼解释了自己在网吧玩魔兽时为什么没露馅，然后抱怨道，“就是要装成部落玩家可把我累死了，我只好把话题往共同抵抗燃烧军团的事情上面带，不然肯定会被看出来。”

　　明明是在抱怨，托尼看上去却是一副兴高采烈的样子，史蒂夫忽然想起他之前最大的担心不是托尼和他的朋友们相处不好，而是托尼根本懒得和他的朋友相处。

　　只要托尼想，他就可以表现得非常讨人喜欢，要是他不想，他也有能耐在见面五分钟之内搞砸一段人际关系。根据托尼的性格，史蒂夫推测他会有的态度是“我们两个在一起关你那些朋友什么事儿”，而不是现在这样上蹿下跳地想主意得到认可。

　　“用得着这么拼吗？”史蒂夫问他，“巴基也不会真的干涉什么的，他更多的只是在开玩笑而已。”

　　托尼有好一会儿没回话。

　　“托尼？”

　　“等等，我在想。”

　　好吧。史蒂夫在夜晚微凉的风中等着，听着托尼的呼吸。

　　“你是个很……呃……”托尼挠了挠头发，冥思苦想着该如何去形容。

　　史蒂夫知道托尼很多时候的乱用成语俗语和乱引典故都只是在耍宝。十次里面大概有那么一两次是真的，剩下的次数都是故意在逗史蒂夫玩，想看他一本正经地皱着眉头纠正，但又会无可奈何地被逗笑。

　　托尼总说史蒂夫长着一张忧国忧民心系天下的脸，所以每次笑起来都是风调雨顺国泰民安，像是夜空中炸开的无声烟花，缤纷夺目，焕然绽放，然后慢慢地没入夜色。

　　“你是个很看破红尘的人。虽然不到不以物喜不以己悲的程度，但有时候也差不多了。”

　　史蒂夫想为此哈哈大笑，不过看在托尼认真的态度上，他尽量忍住了。

　　在想出那个让他卡壳的形容词之后，托尼恢复到了平时的语速，和他活跃的思维一样快：

　　“我说真的，你活得比绝大部分人都清醒，你知道自己想要什么，也知道自己不想要什么，不想要的东西你不会单纯因为贪婪而要弄到手，想要的东西你就努力争取，如果争取不到……你也就能够接受，能够释怀。你可能也会为此伤心遗憾和痛苦，但你不会因此而怪罪别人或者怪罪世界。”

　　“你好柔软，又好坚硬。你这样的人只要生活下去，就自然会吸引美好的东西来到你身边。”

　　“史蒂夫，你就像一颗恒星一样，拥有自己的小小星系，你熟悉那些行星、卫星甚至是尘埃，你珍惜他们所构建起的平衡，并对此保持忠诚。”

　　“一开始的时候我以为我能改变你的生活，改变你的星系运行的方式——我觉得事情就该是这样的，恋爱中的人互相改变人生，而我又是个自我到难以被影响的人，所以是由我来改变你的。”

　　说完了这么一大串之后，他稍稍停顿，似乎对此有些不好意思似的压低了声音：“但现在我发现……我其实更想加入你的生活。我不想破坏你所拥有的美好东西为你构筑起的平衡。”

　　史蒂夫偏过头，借着月色和路灯的光看着托尼，尤其是托尼的那双眼睛。托尼眼睛的颜色总会让他想起他病中所喝的那些中药，即使加了大量的糖也苦到难以入口，然而在习惯了之后，史蒂夫总觉得那份苦涩裹挟着生命力，温暖地流过他四肢百骸——所以他才能挺过来，才能重新回到他的星系里。

　　“你说的没错，我拥有很多美好的东西。”史蒂夫告诉托尼，“你也是其中之一。”

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　【12】

　　托尼明确表态，一个阶段有一个阶段的心态，他现在宁愿去告诉已经把他当成艾泽拉斯战友的巴基“其实，我是个联盟”，也不愿意回家去告诉霍华德：“爸，我在和你的得意门生谈恋爱。”

　　“这是个坎啊。”他唉声叹气，双手抱着头，硬是让场面变得非常苦情戏，他和史蒂夫就是那种第二集就看对眼第五十二集才终于过上安生日子的苦命鸳鸯。

　　虽然老霍总是对儿子骂骂咧咧似有很多不满，不过你去问他“你觉得你儿子是你人生中的什么”，得到的也不会是“污点”或者“败笔”这么严重又伤感情的答案，当然了，他也不会直说托尼这个儿子就是他的骄傲什么的，他一定会捧着那个让他一看就很像校长的保温杯，长长地呼出一口气：“这小子是我人生中一个坎啊！”

　　然后有趣的事情来了，你把问题和答案联系在一起稍作加工制造出一个新问题，然后去问托尼：“你觉得你人生中最大的坎是什么？”

　　托尼一定会斩钉截铁地回答你：“是我爸！”

　　作为一个有机会真的问出这两个问题并真的得到答案的人，史蒂夫对此事最深刻的体会是，每每谈到父子关系，托尼都会表现得像一个对世事洞若观火的哲学家，幽幽地说：“世间的父子关系，大抵如此吧。”

　　史蒂夫还没来得及和他一起就此问题进行深入探讨，托尼就又火速变回了那个思维方式里透着一股子精气神的理工男：“你说是不是太优秀的子女都容易和父母闹矛盾？你有这个经历没有？”

　　【13】

　　霍华德其实也是搞理工出身，然而后半生他身上最大的标签是“教育工作者”，还是个相当风雅而不是附庸风雅的教育工作者，用托尼的话来说就是：“你说我爸那么大年纪了，这辈子也没个文人的命，怎么就那么会穷讲究呢？”

　　为了证明自己不是信口开河，托尼附上了几则往事。

　　霍华德是个吃东西很讲究时令的人，无论是蔬菜瓜果还是河鲜海鲜，他都坚持在最恰当的时候品尝它们“真正的美味”。可以想见的是，这样的人肯定看不惯自己想一出是一出的儿子大冬天的一边玩电脑一边吃西瓜。

　　这时候霍华德就会说了：“冬天吃什么西瓜？”

　　他是真心诚意地觉得冬天不该吃西瓜，托尼也是真心诚意地发出疑问：“冬天怎么就不能吃西瓜？”

　　这要是平辈人之间，还能算是趣闻，坏就坏在这是父子俩，霍华德这个属蛇的狮子座教育工作者相当自我中心，他的逻辑近似于，既然你这辈子有缘当我儿子，我就该教会你冬天不该吃西瓜。

　　而托尼那天才的脑袋瓜就是想不通这个问题，最后他只能将此归结为这是他老爹在穷讲究，照样大冬天的开个西瓜，一分为二拿勺舀着吃，要是霍华德经过他还故意吃得特别大声。

　　托尼也承认，有些东西确实是要看时令吃的，比如螃蟹。有时候他心急，算着快到日子了就跟玛利亚说他想吃螃蟹了，霍华德就瞪他一眼：“还没到时候。”

　　之前托尼不信这个邪，硬是自己跑去买螃蟹带回来上锅蒸了——确实没到时候，肉又少又不饱满，吃起来没滋没味儿的。

　　几次之后托尼就不得不信了，一直耐心地等到霍华德念叨“是吃螃蟹的时候了”才开始催促螃蟹上桌。上桌之后托尼就迫不及待地先拿一个，被烫得呼哧呼哧直吹手指，而霍华德会熟练但不匆忙地准备好放了姜末的醋，然后从柜子里拿出一个沉甸甸的小盒子打开，里面整整齐齐地摆着一套蟹八件。

　　还是那个道理，要是霍华德和托尼是互不相关的两个人，托尼可能还会饶有兴趣地欣赏他用这套专业工具把螃蟹吃得干干净净整整齐齐的过程，然而坏就坏在他俩这辈子有缘当了父子，老子批评儿子的吃法暴殄天物，那儿子自然就会反弹性地觉得老爹真是穷讲究。

　　史蒂夫以他劳动人民的智慧为男友细细分析了此事：“没法在一个锅里吃饭的人，日子也过不到一起去。”

　　托尼说：“这怎么能是个口味问题呢？”

　　史蒂夫只好把这句话掰开揉碎讲得再透彻一点：“这不光是个口味问题。”

　　三餐一宿是生活的骨架，尤其是三餐，倒不是说如果几个人的口味完全不同就不能在一起过日子，而是几个人怎么协调、怎么各自让步才能够平平安安地坐在一张桌上吃饭，饭能吃到一起去了，日子就能过到一起去。

　　这么一点托尼就明白了：“噢，所以鸳鸯锅为当代家庭的组建与和谐稳定做出了巨大贡献。”

　　史蒂夫就顺着这个思路往下说：“要是你们一家人出去吃火锅，会点清汤锅、辣锅还是鸳鸯锅？”

　　托尼翻了个白眼：“我爸喜欢吃芝士锅，我爱吃番茄锅，我妈都行但最喜欢菌菇的，你知道哪家店能拼出这种全家福锅不？”

　　他俩这是在食堂里叽里咕噜讨论问题，克林特刚好走过来听见最后一句，在他们旁边的空位上坐下来，为托尼指了一条明路：“去海底捞试试，他们应该什么都能给你鼓捣出来。”

　　“别，上次我们家去海底捞吃饭，吃到一半服务员觉得我们这桌气氛太剑拔弩张，送了道菜，上面用酱写着父子情深——我到现在看到海底捞这三个字，脑海中都会浮现出那道菜被端上来时的尴尬。”

　　然后托尼就像凝视着他的断头饭一样凝视着他面前的卤肉饭，最后非常笃定地对史蒂夫说：“这样吧，你也去和我爸发展一下共同爱好。”

　　“他有什么爱好？吃螃蟹？”

　　“不是。”托尼摇摇头，“他喜欢钓鱼。”

　　作为未来的艺术从业者，史蒂夫表明了立场：“我倒是很擅长摸鱼。”


End file.
